Panika na Śpiącym Przyjęciu/Scenariusz
thumb na [[Słodkie Królestwo].] (Jake i Panna Jednorożek grają w berka i uciekają do lasu.) Jake: Tak, myślisz, że mi uciekniesz, ale zaraz Cię dopadnę! Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim] Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz! (Akcja schodzi do cmentarza Słodkiego Królestwa, gdzie Królewna Balonowa i Finn siedzą przy kamiennej płycie z kilkoma kolbami chemicznymi, przy czym nieopodal ich stoi ogromna kolba z substancją.) Królewna Balonowa: W porządku, teraz dodam jeszcze tylko trzy krople Wybuchowej Biegunki... (Po wrzuceniu kropel pojawia się ogromna chmura z czaszką, oznaczającą zły omen. Królewna i Finn wydają się mocno zaciekawieni.) Finn: Królewno Balonowa, czy kiedy ożywimy umarłych - będą w nich robaki? Królewna Balonowa: Nie, jeżeli Detrupicielska Surowica zadziała, wszyscy martwi Słodyczanie będą młodzi i zdrowi jak Ty. (Finn z adrenaliny bije się rękami w piersi, krzycząc.) Królewna Balonowa: Podaj półmisek, Twardzielu. (Finn otwiera półmisek, w którym znajduje się martwy Słodyczan.) Finn: Stary Pan Kremówka? Królewna Balonowa: Kiedyś byliśmy parą.... (Królewna wstrzykuje Surowicę Panu Kremówce, który po położeniu na stół zaczyna luminescencyjnie'' 'świecić na zielono.)'' '''Finn: Coś się dzieje! No dalej... dalej! Królewna Balonowa: Tak! (Jednak próba ożywienia nie udaje się, a sam Kremówka zmienia barwę na szarą, a z oczu i ust obficie wypływa zielona substancja.) Finn: Algebraicznie! Królewna Balonowa: Zaraz, coś jest nie tak. Pan Kremówka: Cukru! (Z oczu Kremówki wytryskuje zielona substancja, a następnie zeskakuje ze stołu i wpada do ogromnej kolby z niegotową Surowicą Detrupicielską, która zmienia barwę na zieloną. Kolba rozbija się, a Surowica rozbryzguje się po grobach Słodyczan i wsiąka w ziemię, powodując, iż niektórzy Słodyczanie wstają z grobów.) Finn: Hej, spójrz! Surowica Detrupicielska działa. Królewna Balonowa:Nie, nie tak miało być! One wcale nie ożyły, nadal są martwe. Surowica Detrupicielska nie jest gotowa! Martwy Słodyczanin: Muszę... zjeść cukier... (Finn wciska Słodyczanina w dziurę w ziemi.) Finn: Jesteś uziemiony! Królewna Balonowa: Nie jest dobrze, będą chciały zjeść Słodkie Królestwo. Finn: Dlaczego? Królewna Balonowa: Dlatego, że Słodyczanie są zrobieni z cukru, Ty patałachu! (Kremówka wgryza się we włosy Królewny, jednak Finn kopie Go.) Martwy Pan Kremówka: Daj mi trochę cukru, Skarbie... Finn: Napchaj się tym! (Królewna i Finn uciekają do Pałacu Słodkiego Królestwa. Finn po drodze kopie jeszcze jednego Słodyczanina.) Królewna Balonowa: Nieźle, Finn! Szybko - do Królestwa! Finn: I to z życiem! (Słodkie Królestwo. Wszędzie słychać dzwony, którymi Królewna z wieży przekazuje znak, że muszą być w Pałacu. Królewna Balonowa: Wszyscy obywatele Słodkiego Królestwa! Przybądźcie do Pałacu! Natychmiast! (Słodyczanie nieco zdziwieni idą w kierunku Pałacu, a Jake i Panna przerywają zabawę w berka. Królewna Balonowa obserwuje z okna Słodyczan.) Królewna Balonowa: Pośpieszcie się, obywatele... (Tymczasem Finn stoi przy głównych drzwiach i wpuszcza na Słodki Dziedziniec wszystkich Słodyczan oraz Jake'a i Pannę Jednorożek.) Finn: No właśnie, słyszeliście! Wszyscy do środka! W porządku, bez przepychanek, no już! Jake: Stary, co jest? Finn: Królewna wszystko wam wyjaśni! Słoniczko! Migiem rozdaj te ciepłe bułeczki! (Słoniczka wchodzi z koszykiem bułeczek.) Słoniczka: Ooo... mam nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego... (Finn i Królewna zamykają główne drzwi.) Finn: Są już wszyscy? Maniek: Słodyczanie stawili się w komplecie. Finn: Dzięki, Mańku. Maniek: Proszę bardzo. Królewna Balonowa: Obywatele, zebraliśmy się na Słodkim Dziedzińcu w obliczu doniosłego wydarzenia! Wieczorem wszyscy weźmiemy udział... w Śpiącym Przyjęciu! (Nagle zaczyna lecieć muzyka, a Słodyczanie bawią się.) Finn: Co? Chwila, a co z Zom... (Królewna zatyka mu usta ręką.) Królewna Balonowa: No dalej, zacznijcie się bawić! Finn: Ale Królewno! Nie mo... (Królewna pospiesznie zabiera Finn'a do pokoju.) Królewna Balonowa: Zaraz wrócimy, kochani! Jake: Łuuuu! (W pokoju.) Królewna Balonowa: Finn, Słodyczanie nie mogą się dowiedzieć o zombie! Finn: Co? Królewna Balonowa: W przeciwnym razie wybuchną! Finn: Jak to... "wybuchną"? Krółewna Balonowa: Po prostu! Oni... wybuchnąąą...! na cmentarz z lotu ptaka. (Tymczasem na cmentarzu - mały, brązowy Słodyczanin wchodzi z łopatą przez główną bramę.) Skrobek: Królewno, to ja - Skrobek, grabarz. Przyniosłem łopatę do grzebania. Królewno! W takim razie zaczekam tutaj - koło mauzoleum, odwrócony tyłem z opuszczoną bronią. (Zombie wychodzi z mauzoleum i przybliża się do Skrobka. Ten momentalnie się odwraca.) Martwy Słodyczan: 'Cukieeeer... ''(Skrobek na widok Zombie dostaje ataku paniki. Po dłuższej chwili krzyczenia - pęka.) w Pałacu. '''Finn: Słodyczanie eksplodują, kiedy się boją? Królewna Balonowa: Niemówienie Słodyczanom o Zombie jest tak ważne, że musisz złożyć obietnicę. Królewską Obietnicę, że nie pozwolisz, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o Zombie. Nigdy. Finn: Jasne, spoko. Królewna Balonowa: Nie, Finn. Złóż Królewską Obietnicę! (Finn klęka.) Finn: Dobrze. Królewska Obietnica! Królewna Balonowa: A teraz pójdę do laboratorium i dopracuję przepis na Surowicę Detrupicielską, a Ty, Finn - zadbaj o niewiedzę Słodyczan. Poradzisz sobie? Finn: Tak, Wasza Wysokość! Królewna Balonowa: Świetnie. Tylko nikomu nie mów o Zombie. Nigdy, przenigdy. (Królewna wychodzi drzwiami obok.) Finn: A mogę powiedzieć Jake'owi? (Nagle do pokoju wchodzi Jake, słysząc końcówkę pytania.) Jake: Powiedzieć mi o czym, Koleś? Finn: No wiesz... o tych wszystkich Zom... (Finn zatyka buzię. Jake śmieje się.) Jake: Dobra, co tu się dzieje? Finn: Eee... absolutnie nic, Stary! (Finn wyskakuje z pokoju, śmiejąc się.) Jake: Wydaje mi się, że coś kombinujesz z Królewną Balonową? Finn: Yyyyy, co? Nic nie kombinuję... Jake: Rety, Wy wszyscy coś kombinujecie. Czy to jakaś psota? Mogę się przyłączyć? Finn: [do Słodyczan] Gracie w "Prawdę lub wyzwanie"? Jake: Hmm... (Finn z Jake' iem siadają w kółku wraz z kilkoma innymi Słodyczanami.) Finn: A więc... Czekowiśnio, zadaj komuś bardzo trudne pytanie albo wymyśl wyzwanie. Czekowiśnia: Panie Ciastko - pytanie czy wyzwanie? Pan Ciastko: Wyzwanie. Czekowiśnia: Niech pan odwinie swój papierek. (Grupa Słodyczan śmieje się.) Jake: Eej... poważnie, Stary. Jestem Twoim Ziomem, a Ziom zawsze mówi swojemu Ziomowi wszystko. Co Ty kombinujesz z Królewną? Wszystko w porządku? Finn: [nerwowo] Tak, jasne. Wszystko jest w porządku. (Finn przez moment śmieje się. Przestaje jednak na widok odwiniętego z "papierka" Pana Ciastko, który okazał się czekoladowy.) Finn: Oprócz tego. Rety... Miętówka: [do innego Słodyczana] Nie wiedziałem, że jest czekoladowy. Pan Ciastko: Jake - Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Jake: Pytanie! Pan Ciastko: Które z tych dwóch wolisz - czekoladę czy karmel? Jake: Nie jem czekolady i karmelu, bo jestem psem i pewnie bym od nich umarł. Więc... wybieram... yyyyy... żadne z nich! Finn - pytanie czy wyzwanie? Finn: Wyzwanie! Jake: Wyzywam Cię... do tego, żebyś szczerze wyznał Mi, co Ci chodzi po głowie! O czym wcześniej rozmawiałeś z Królewną Balonową? (Słodyczanie są zaskoczeni rozwojem wydarzeń. Ich reakcja sprawia, że Finn'owi robi się nieprzyjemnie.) Finn: Eee... prawda jest taka, że... (Finn'owi ukazuje się wizja twarzy Królewny Balonowej na twarzy Jake'a.) Królewna Balonowa: Obiecałeś u licha, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz! [wzrusza się] Och, jesteś taki słodki, Finn! Finn: Yyy... prawda jest taka... że teraz zagramy w bitwę! (Podnosi parę skarpetek i rzuca jedną z nich w nos Jake'a. Wizja Królewny znika.) Jake: Nie będę grać w bitwę, jeżeli zaraz nie odpowiesz na moje pytania! Fuj... (Obwąchuje skarpetkę, następnie bierze ją do rąk.) Jake: Stary pan Kremówka? To on nie umarł? (Finn usiłuje wyrwać skarpetkę z rąk, jednak Jake powstrzymuje Go.) Finn: Oddaj mi skarpetkę! Bitwa to był zły pomysł. Jake: Zaraz! Posłuchaj stary - mów, o co chodzi, bo szalejesz dziś bardziej niż dzieci na karuzeli. (Fnn obserwuje przez okno, jak Zombie zbliżają się do zamku.) Finn: [w myślach, przerażony] Ułamku zwykły... Królewna jeszcze nie ma surowicy, a idą Zombie...! [do Jake'a, pozornie opanowany] Ja... eee... chcę tylko, żeby wszyscy się świetnie bawili. I gdybym miał coś do powiedzenia, powiedziałbym. Od razu. Bo byłoby znacznie łatwiej. Chyba, że powstrzymywałaby mnie obietnica, ale tak nie jest, więc nie powiem i już. (Jeden z Zombie usiłuje wejść do zamku przez okno. Finn zauważa to.) Zombie: Słodycze! (Finn zamyka okno.) Jake: [odwraca się] Co? Pogubiłem się. Finn: Eee... hej! Wiesz, na co przyszła pora...? Jake: Pora na przygodę? Finn: Nie, pora na "Siedem minut w niebie"! Ty pierwszy! Jake: Serio? (Finn kieruje Jake'a do szafy.) Finn: Panno Jednorożek! Idź z Jake'em do szafy! Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim] Co? Ja? Musisz ze mnie żartować, ale dobrze. Zagram. (Panna Jednorożek wlatuje do szafy.) Jake: No dobrze, dobrze, niech będzie... [zza szafy] ... ale kiedy za siedem minut stąd wyjdę, wszystko mi wyśpiewasz, Finn! Finn: Nie słyszę Cię, bo jesteś w niebie! (Finn ukradkiem zerka przez okno na dwór Królestwa. Zombie starają się już dostać przez główne drzwi na dziedziniec. W środku tymczasem, mały Słodyczanin siedzi na schodach, a obok niego stoi radio.) Orzech: Eem... czy Wy też to słyszycie...? Finn: Co? Heh... Orzechu, ja... ja nic nie słyszę. (Słodyczanie wyglądają na dość zaniepokojonych.) Słodyczanka: Wracajmy do domu, boję się...! Orzech: Słyszę coś, czego nie rozumiem. [podkula nogi] I zaczynam się bać...! Finn:Nie, Orzechu, tylko spokojnie. Słyszycie hałas? Chodzi Wam... [włącza radio] o ten hałas? (Orzech stopniowo uspokaja się. Widać również, że staje się chętny do zabawy.) Finn: [bawiąc się] Jee, tańczymy! Z życiem! (Chwilę później, Finn zauważa kolejne Zombie wdzierające się do innych drzwi. Bierze stół i biegnie w kierunku drzwi.) Czekowiśnia: Na czym polega gra, w którą się bawisz, Finn? (Finn blokuje drzwi i wali młotkiem w gwoździe.) Finn: To... "Barykadka"! Buduje się barykady! [do Słodyczan] Szybko, zabarykadujmy drzwi i okna. (Słodyczanie są rozentuzjazmowani tym pomysłem. Widać potem, jak na różne sposoby blokują drzwi i okna.) Finn: No dobrze, ale to nie rozwiąże problemu. Ach... myśl, Finn - jak sprawić, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział? Maniek: O czym ma się nie dowiedzieć? (Finn patrzy w górę.) Finn: Manieczku! Gadająca piniato! Twa dogodna obecność podsunęła mi świetny pomysł. [do Słodyczan] Ludziska! Patyki do rąk! Nowa gra - roztrzaskamy na strzępy piniaty! Maniek: [zszokowany] Cooo? Finn: Ciebie nie, Mańku. Maniek: Całe Szczęście... (Finn wyrywa Słodyczance białe paski, naprawdopodniej toffi - i zawiązuje Orzechowi pasek na oczy.) Finn: A teraz - każdy zawiąże sobie przepaskę. [szeptem] Dzięki, Toffinko! (Po pewnej chwili, wszyscy mają przepaski na oczach i kijki. Finn biegnie na środek dziedzińca, a Słodyczanie ustawiają się wokół niego, tyłem.) Finn: Uwaga, kochani! Podejdźcie tu... rozwieszam piniaty! [Zombie włamują się] Są wszędzie wokół! Rozbijamy piniaty! (Słodyczanie rozbijają Zombie, dobrze bawiąc się przy tym.) Finn: Tak, fantastycznie! (Czekowiśnia wbija jednemu z Zombie kijek, z którego rozsypują się słodycze. Słodyczanka bierze słodycze do rąk i próbuje je.) Czekowiśnia: O! Ale to jest pyszne! (Zombie są już pokonani. Finn przerywa zabawę.) Finn: Udało się! Mój świetny plan zadziałał... (Jake, uznając, że siedem minut już minęło, wychodzi z szafy.) Jake: Minęło 7 minut! (Jake gryzie pączka, a następnie, zszokowany, zastaje bałagan po zabawie. Podbiega do Finn'a.) Jake: Co tu się u diabła dzieje? Finn: Och... zabiliśmy wszystkie zombie ożywione przez Królewnę. Jake: Naprawdę?! (Jake i reszta Słodyczan zostają nagle zamrożeni w czasie.) Finn: Jake? Co się dzieje!? (Królewna Balonowa wychodzi z pokoju.) Królewna Balonowa: Co? [wzdycha] Finn - złamałeś królewską obietnicę?! Finn: Tak, ale... to znaczy... wszystkie Zombie nie żyją, Słodyczanie nie eksplodują, więc w czym problem? Królewna Balonowa: To bardzo, bardzo źle, Finn! Nie można łamać Królewskich Obietnic - nigdy, nigdy, przenigdy! Choćby nie wiem, co się stało! (Wszystko nagle zaczyna trząść się.) Królewna Balonowa: [cienkim głosem, przerażona] Strażnicy Królewskiej Obietnicy już po nas idą! (Ręka Gumowego Strażnika rozbija dach oraz wyciąga Finn'a i Królewnę Balonową na zewnątrz. Dwójka przyjaciół krzyczy.) Gumowy Strażnik: Finn'ie Człowieku, nie dotrzymałeś złożonej Królewskiej Obietnicy, za co zostaniesz ukarany... próbą ognia. (Drugi strażnik wyrzuca ze swoich ust olbrzymi ogień.) Finn: Ale głupota! Królewna Balonowa: Czekajcie! To mój przyjaciel! Nie ma jakiejś innej opcji!? Gumowy Strażnik: Jest. Ponieważ zależy Ci na łamaczu obietnic, nałożymy na niego lżejszą karę. [kładzie Finn'a i KB na dłoń] Finn'ie, będziesz musiał odpowiedzieć... Gumowy Strażnik 2: ...na pytania z matematyki. Finn: [ucieszony] Matematycznie! Królewna Balonowa: [szeptem] Finn, jesteś beznadziejny z matmy... Finn: '''Aaa... '''Gumowy Strażnik: Najpierw - rozwiąż to! (Gumowy Strażnik stawia Finn'a przed drugim Gumowym Strażnikiem, który ten ze swoich oczu wyświetla hologram z bardzo skomplikowanym równaniem matematycznym.) Finn: Eem... (Drugi strażnik znosi hologram.) Gumowy Strażnik 2: Zaraz, zaraz... to drugie chyba będzie lepsze. (Tym razem wyświetla hologram z prostym dodawaniem.) Gumowy Strażnik: Tak, dwa dodać dwa. Rozwiąż albo giń. Finn: [niepewnie] Cztery, tak? (Dwaj Gumowi Strażnicy śmieją się.) Gumowy Strażnik: O, dobrze... (Strażnikom po chwili eksplodują głowy. Czas przewija się do tyłu - nocny krajobraz zmienia się na słoneczny, a zamrożenie w czasie ustępuje. Głowa drugiego strażnika wraca na swoje miejsce, a ten wraca do pilnowania terenu wokół Słodkiego Królestwa. Odnawia się również dziedziniec.) Finn: Co się dzieje, Królewno? Królewna Balonowa: Pokonałeś złamaną królewską obietnicę! Strażnicy się przeprogramowują! (Nagle Gumowy Strażnik traci równowagę i upuszcza Finn'a oraz Królewnę, która używa teleportu do swojego laboratorium. Krzyczą przy spadaniu.) Finn:' '''Niech to krówka! Co za akcja! Kto jest kiepski z matmy? Wiedziałem, że to [śpiewem''] cztery! Królewna Balonowa: [do siebie, szeptem] Cztery... cztery, cztery, cztery... no właśnie! Odpowiedź była taka prosta, że byłam zbyt mądra, by ją zobaczyć! Finn:' '[sarkastycznie] Tak, jasne... (Królewna Balonowa zaprowadza Finn'a do tablicy, na której są wypisane obliczenia na dawkę surowicy oraz niewiadoma, obok której Królewna dopisuje czwórkę.) Królewna Balonowa: "Cztery" oznacza dawkę potrzebną do dokończenia Surowicy Detrupicielskiej! (Przyjaciele idą na dziedziniec. Dzięki surowicy, Królewna ożywia jednego z zombie, który staje się na nowo Słodyczaninem. Jake i Panna Jednorożek obserwują Finn'a i Królewnę.) Jake: To jest chore... ale słodkie! Panna Jednorożek: [w języku koreańskim] Prawdziwie jest. (Finn i Królewna ożywiają jeszcze więcej zombie.) Słodyczanin: Wujku Żujku! Dwaj słodyczanie: Babcia! Inny słodyczanin: Nasi martwi krewni! Jake: Skrobku! Skrobek: [macha] Witam! (Jake podchodzi do Finn'a.) Jake: Stary, złamałeś Królewską Obietnicę? Zwariowałeś...! Trzeba było powiedzieć, że chronisz królewski sekret, domyśliłbym się. (Jake odchodzi i zostawia Finn'a porządnie zakłopotanego. Podchodzi do niego Królewna Balonowa.) Królewna Balonowa: Mam nadzieję, że już rozumiesz konsekwencję niedotrzymywania obietnic? Finn: [ożywiony] O tak! Kiedy złamię Królewską Obietnicę, muszę walczyć z zombie, urządzać przyjęcia, budzić Gumowych Strażników i... i... Królewna Balonowa:' '''Dobrze, już dobrze... '''Finn': [diabolicznie] I pokonywać samą śmierć! Królewna Balonowa: Jesteś uroczy, Finn... ale dotrzymuj danej obietnicy, dobrze? Finn: Dobrze, Królewno. (Skrobek gryzie nogę Finn'a. Chłopak bierze go do rąk.) Finn: Skrobku, przecież nie jesteś zombie... Skrobek: Nie mogę się powstrzymać, mięso jest pyszne! Finn: Ty jesteś pyszny! Skrobek: O nie, bo puszczę bąka! (Skrobek puszcza bąka) Kategoria:Scenariusze